


Slashers with a musical S/O

by slasherbastard



Series: Multi-Slasher [3]
Category: House of Wax (2005), Saw (Movies), Scream (Movies), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Slasher, reader - Freeform, wii shop theme is sex repellant, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: The slashers with musical S/O's, requested by anon on tumblr (this is my first requested work, i'm so happy)
Relationships: Amanda Young/You, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Stu Macher/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Series: Multi-Slasher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165889
Kudos: 12





	Slashers with a musical S/O

**Author's Note:**

> check the bonus section at the end of the chapter for mild shitposting (Specifically Brahms)

**Poly!Billy and Stu**

  * You're in a band as the electric guitarist/lead vocalist, probably a pop punk band
  * Billy and Stu always come to your shows
  * Even if they have murder plans, they will 100% show up to support their favourite person and their band afterwards (but mostly you)
  * Supportive boyfriends™
  * Back when you were practicing with your band in your parent's garage, Billy and Stu were the walking definition of happy heckling
  * It was either you kick them out of the garage or practice at someone else's place
  * Long story short, the drummer's house is pretty cool
  * They get to hear your band's songs early, no exceptions
  * They will want to help you with song writing
  * _Stu: "Okay okay what about you just start screaming at this part?"_
  * _Billy: "Ooh wait, you should sing this part then go into the chorus"_
  * _Stu: "Will I be credited on the album as a co-songwriter?"_
  * **"Yeah, definitely Stu."**
  * When your band goes on tour they will miss you like crazy, Stu will cry and beg you not to go
  * One of them - if not both - have probably tried hiding in your suitcases
  * If you’re performing at a show that isn’t too far, there’s a chance that Billy and Stu will show up and surprise you
  * Your band either hates or loves them
  * You may or may not have had to replace one of the ruder members after their mysterious disappearance, your boyfriends definitely didn’t have anything to do with it
  * Okay he was getting on your nerves and Billy caught him flirting with you- oh, you guys weren’t flirting? You were just showing him your new guitar? Oof
  * They’ve definitely been kicked out of multiple venues for being happy hecklers
  * _"That's my Y/N! Wooh!"_
  * **"We love you, babe!"**



**Brahms Heelshire**

  * Before taking the job as a babysitter, you were a pianist 
  * When Mrs. Heelshire first showed you the “classroom” you were so happy to see that they owned a piano
  * You wanted to ask if you could play it but you did arrive later than you’d expected so you’s expected
  * So you waited until your first day with Brahms
  * Brahms didn’t expect his nanny to know how to play the piano so when you sat down and started playing one of your favourite pieces, he was hooked
  * The human Brahms started leaving you notes and sheets of music that he wanted you to learn, bonus points if you already knew them
  * It confused you, but you weren’t complaining. You love playing piano and it was one way to stop you from dying of boredom
  * When you’re doing chores you gently sing along to whatever song is playing on your phone
  * You found out about the real Brahms in the middle of the night when you heard someone playing a lullaby on the piano 
  * You followed the music and saw him sitting there, lost in the music
  * When Brahms saw you he expected you to run, but instead you sat next to him and watched him play
  * But knowing Brahms, he’d probably stop and make you play a piece for him
  * This happens everytime you catch him playing
  * So you’ve started pretending not to hear it, when you’re actually standing just outside the room
  * Brahms caught you once, you sing a lot louder than you think you do



**Bubba Sawyer**

  * Texas in the mid 1970s? You’re probably an acoustic guitarist who knows a few country songs
  * But your musical expertise isn’t shortened to just country songs, you also know how to play some blues and a few older songs from the 30s-50s (think Diamond City Radio from Fallout 4?)
  * When Bubba found out you could play the guitar he begged you to play him something
  * You probably played him Johnny Cash, maybe Betty Hutton
  * Sometimes you put on concerts for him, his cousins, and sometimes his grandpa
  * Hell, sometimes Drayton will even listen - he won’t admit that he likes hearing you play but you’ve caught him singing and dancing along to you playing the guitar more times than either of you would like to admit
  * When Bubba isn’t busy dealing with victims he’ll definitely sit with you and watch you practice
  * If a song comes on the radio that he knows that you can play, he’ll ask you to play it on your guitar
  * When you sing he also tries to sing - well, babbles but it’s still adorable
  * Bubba would encourage you to perform in public at a nearby bar - although he can’t come and see you for obvious reasons
  * Or he’ll beg you to record yourself playing and send it to a radio station
  * If you did and they decided to play it, Bubba would be more excited than you
  * He’d babble so much, roughly translating to something along the lines of-
  * **"I'm so proud of you! My baby Y/N is famous!"**
  * Would Bubba cry? Yes
  * Bubba’s always gonna be your biggest fan, no matter if you get famous or only play for him and his family in the living room
  * If he could, he’d brag about you to everyone
  * Sometimes when he’s dealing with victims he’ll babble to them as if he’s trying to tell them that his Y/N is one of the most talented humans he’d ever me ****
  * **"They're amazing - stop screaming i'm trying to tell you about the love of my life - sigh, okay fine *chainsaw noises***



**Amanda Young**

  * Amanda LOVES hearing you sing
  * She idolises you, although she’s a tiny bit jealous about your voice
  * It makes her wonder how she was so lucky to score someone like you
  * If you write a song about her, she will be obsessed
  * She’ll hum it while she’s setting up the next games and while preparing the next victims
  * When she first introduces you to John, he’ll tell you that Amanda is beyond obsessed with you
  * You won’t see it, but she’ll be making faces and hand gestures at John trying to shut him up and stop embarrassing her
  * **"This one does not shut up about you"**
  * **"Did you write her a song? She sings it constantly!"**
  * **"I swear I should invent a trap to shut her up"**
  * It’s like a father-daughter relationship between those two, it’s amusing
  * Sometimes you try to get Amanda to sing with you as well
  * Amanda’s more of a listener than a singer - unless she’s singing one of your songs
  * But she tries to sing with you as it makes you happy
  * She mostly enjoys your voice, though, especially when she’s not feeling the best mentally, it calms her



**Vincent Sinclair**

  * Vincent didn’t know you could sing until he caught you singing along to one his brother’s CDs, so you know it’s gonna be either heavy, edgy, or both
  * Spoiler alert: it was a Deftones album
  * You were upstairs doing who knows what when he heard loud music, and he doesn’t like being disturbed especially when he’s working
  * He came upstairs to tell you to turn your music down but was stunned when he heard you singing those harsh vocals almost entirely at the same level as the vocalist 
  * When you realised Vincent was watching you you nearly passed out from shock
  * He’s really quiet
  * You’d quickly pause your music and apologise
  * **"Oh- Uh sorry Vincent. I didn't see you there"**
  * **"Were you working? Shit, you were working. I am so sorry"**
  * Although you were embarrassed, Vincent thought it was cute
  * He’d sign at you not to be embarrassed and he’d leave you to finish whatever you were previously doing
  * He listens to you sing more often, he’s a sucker for your voice
  * If you’re in the studio with him and you start softly humming he won’t stop you
  * Although it might distract him and cause him to take too much wax off of one of his works (sorry Vincent)



**Bonus:**

**Poly!Billy and Stu -** Billy and Stu were never huge fans of Alice Cooper but after you forced them to watch Monster Dog, they have not shut up about Identity Crisises

 **Brahms Heelshire -** As much as Brahms loves you and your musical talent, he really wants you to stop playing “meme songs” on the piano. He can’t stand whatever a “wii shop theme” is

 **Bubba Sawyer -** three words. Friends Without Faces

 **Amanda Young -** Amanda’s guilty pleasure? Musicals - Just don’t mention Repo! The Genetic Opera, though

 **Vincent Sinclair -** He’ll record you singing - with your permission, of course - for an exhibition in the House of Wax

**Author's Note:**

> unimportant, but how am I just finding out now that Shawni Smith (Actress for Amanda Young) is a singer?


End file.
